


How to (Accidentally) Kidnap a Teenage Super Model

by marauderluverz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Knows, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette is a dorkasaurous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderluverz/pseuds/marauderluverz
Summary: Alya sat up straighter and turned away from her computer. "Okay, spill now. You're acting weird." "I- I may have accidentally kidnapped Adrien Agreste." A story in which Marinette becomes a kidnapper.





	How to (Accidentally) Kidnap a Teenage Super Model

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I originally wrote this fic last June and posted it on fanfiction(dot)net before getting an account here. I only just realized I never posted it here too. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Alya Cesaire scrolled through her blog in the early morning hours of a Saturday, admiring her newest exclusive interview with Ladybug. She was happy albeit surprised to discover that her best friend was her hero. But one mistimed transformation following an akuma battle and they were no longer Ladybug and Rena Rouge only Marinette and Alya.

After a few stuttered excuses from Marinette, Alya had pulled her into a tight hug. "The fact you chose me to be Rena Rouge makes up for any secret identities. And I totally kept mine from you anyways."

A weight had been lifted off of Marinette that day, but she still felt nervous that Chat would be mad if he knew that Rena knew Ladybug's identity first. So they hadn't told him yet. With Marinette instead developing a plan to tell him her identity in her own creative way.

Alya picked up her phone as it rang. "Hey girl, what're you doing up? You know it's only 5:30 AM, right?"

"Ssshhh…. I have to be quiet." The voice on the other end whispered.

"Are you okay, Mar-"

"Don't say my name. No one can know."

Alya sat up straighter and turned away from her computer. "Okay, spill now. You're acting weird."

"I- I may have accidentally kidnapped Adrien Agreste."

"You what?!" Alya screamed into the phone.

"Alya!" came Marinette's voice in an angry whisper.

Alya tried to stop her laughter. "I'm sorry, girl. But how do you accidentally kidnap the boy you've been in love with for the last three years."

"You remember how I said I was going to prank Chat?"

Alya nodded, "Yeah. But what does- wait. No way. Are you really that lucky?"

Marinette huffed into the phone. "Apparently not because he is currently tied up in my bedroom."

The brunette tutted at her disapprovingly. "Now, now. What will your parents say?"

"Nothing because they left last night for that wedding and will not be back til tomorrow. And no one is going to tell them."

Alya was about to answer when Marinette shushed her again. "He's waking up. I have to go."

Once the phone call had ended, Alya resumed her blogging wondering in the back of her mind how her best friend would get out of this.

* * *

 

Marinette watched Adrien groan as he tried to move. But since he was currently tied up on her computer chair, blindfolded. There wasn't much he could do.

"Where am I?" the blond muttered.

Marinette felt her blood go cold. This was going to be a surprise for Chat. She was going to bring him here to reveal her identity but she had wanted to have some fun with it. She just hadn't counted on him detransforming before they got here.

"My Lady, are you there?" Adrien called.

Marinette stared at him horrified.  _Great. He knows I kidnapped him. And he called me his lady._ A squeak escaped Marinette's mouth and then she clapped her hands over it.

"Look, Bugaboo, I'm perfectly happy if you wanted to kidnap me but I don't know that it's fair that you know my identity now."

She watched him, he didn't seem angry. Just a little frustrated.

"Ladybug?"

_Oh crap. I haven't said anything._

"Hi," Marinette squeaked again. She bit her lip trying to figure out what to say. "Yeah, I'm here."

She watched as his whole body relaxed.

"Where's Plagg?" he asked.

"He's playing with Tikki," she answered, stepping closer to her tied up crush. "That's my kwami."

Adrien swallowed hard. "Wait. That means you're not transformed." His voice sounded hoarse.

Marinette giggled, "Yeah, Chaton. I'm just me right now."

"So, do I get to see who you are beneath the mask?" he asked, sounding just a bit desperate. Or was that her imagination?

"N-not yet. I want to explain first. And I don't think I can do that once you see me." Marinette fidgeted as she waited for him to respond.

He sighed, "You know I can't refuse you, my lady. But I do have a small request. Can you untie me?"

Marinette processed his request, debating the dangers of it.  _But I trust him. Chat and Adrien._ She moved behind the chair and Adrien gasped slightly when her fingers brushed his.

"I'm untying you, but you'd better not peak. Got it?"

He nodded feeling his arms free at last.

Marinette leaned in towards his ear. "I promise you'll get to see who I am before you go home."

Adrien shivered as her breath touched his ear. "Then I think I can be patient a little longer."

Marinette sat on her chaise before beginning her explanation. "Well, let me start by saying I hadn't planned on finding out you were Adrien Agreste."

"Then what had you planned by kidnapping Chat Noir?" he asked, and Marinette blushed at the suggestive tone in his voice.

"N-nothing like what you're thinking obviously," she retorted. "Actually," her voice had softened, "I brought you here so I could reveal my identity to you."

She could picture Chat's ears twitching in excitement, but Adrien merely sat a little straighter.

"You were? Why the sudden change of mind?" Adrien asked, then backpedaled, "Not that I don't want to know. I totally do."

"It's um, because Rena accidentally discovered my identity." She waited for a comment. An outburst. Anything regarding his anger at not being the first to know.

"But you didn't tell her?" he asked.

Marinette shook her head before remembering he couldn't see her. "No, it was just an accident where my transformation released sooner than I had expected."

A goofy grin appeared on Adrien's features. "So I'm the first person you'll actually tell. By choice."

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. "You're taking this really well," she said with a laugh. "But yeah, so I had planned to bring you to my room so that we could find out each other's identities. I just didn't count on you dropping your transformation right when I knocked you out."

Adrien laughed, "You could've just asked me to come with you. No need for violence, my lady."

Marinette mumbled something as she stared at the floor.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"I said, I was just trying to tie you up but I misjudged and my yoyo hit you in the head pretty hard." Marinette could feel her face burning with embarrassment. Alya would tease her about that later for sure.

"Sounds like seeing I was Adrien Agreste shocked you. Is that a good thing?"

She watched the boy in front of her. He sounded hopeful and insecure. She remembered all the times she'd heard him put himself down, as both Chat and Adrien. She felt a boost of bravery out of her desire to make him feel better.

She rose from her seat and leaned close to his face, "A very good thing, Adrien."

He gulped and his face flushed at the closeness. "Th-that's good then. So do I get to see you now?"

Marinette pulled at a pigtail. "The thing is, the reason it was a good thing that you are Adrien, is that, umm, I've been in love with you for about three years now."

"W-what? Love? With me?" Adrien's voice squeaked this time and he coughed in an attempt to cover it up. "Then please, my lady, if we both love each other, can't I see you?" he dug his fingernails into his jeans in an attempt to prevent himself from removing the blindfold.

"What if you don't like me anymore? Once you see who I am really."

The way her voice trembled broke Adrien's heart. "There's no possibility of that, Bugaboo. I swore from the day we met that I'd love you with and without the mask. No matter what." He spoke confidently. The last thing he wanted was Ladybug doubting her self-worth.

"Even if I'm Chloe?"

Adrien smiled at that comment. Mostly because he knew for a fact that Chloe and Ladybug were not the same person.

"If you are Chloe, then I want to know your magic trick that let's you be in two places at the same time."

Marinette laughed "All right, fair enough."

"So, can I look?"

He heard her feet fidgeting against the floor.  _I'm in Ladybug's room. I'm about to find out who she is. And to top it all off, she's in love with me too._

"Okay, Chat. I guess I've made you wait long enough." She spoke from not far in front of him. "You can take off the blindfold."

Adrien reached up carefully, and untied the blindfold. He pulled it away from his eyes slowly and blinked them open. First, he took in his surroundings, wondering if they would give him a hint as to who his lady was. Emotion flooded through him. His green eyes searched the room until he spotted her. Standing there, looking so nervous and adorable at the same time.

She waved at him with a nervous smile. "Hi, Chat."

And that was all he could take. He jumped up from the chair and threw himself at her. His arms wrapped around her tightly, causing a squeak from her. "I hoped it would be you, Princess."

And at those words, Marinette melted into his arms. It took a moment to realize she was crying as her body began to shake within his embrace.

"Marinette, why are you crying?" he asked, holding her out so he could see her face.

She wiped at her eyes with a fist. "Because, I was so worried and I didn't have to be. And you. It's you. It's always been you and I was rejecting you all this time and I just-" she took a deep breath. "It's all too much."

It was at that point that he realized how tired she looked.  _Well, she did carry me across half of Paris last night._ He picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style over to her chaise. Then he situated them both onto it with her on his lap.

He held her close, whispering that everything would be okay until she finally stopped crying. But when she did, he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"How could you ever think I wouldn't love someone like you?" he murmured into her hair. "You're Ladybug through and through. But you're also Marinette and I'm pretty sure that's the most amazing part of you."

* * *

 

When Marinette woke up, she was lying on her chaise alone. She sat up suddenly.  _Was that all a dream?_

Tikki flew over to her. "Oh, good. You're awake." She told her with a smile. "Chat left you a note." The kwami pointed to Marinette's desk before moving out of the way.

Marinette jumped up and grabbed the paper. On it was Adrien's neat handwriting, she would know it anywhere.

**Dear Buganette,**

Marinette groaned at her apparent new nickname.

**You fell asleep after we talked but I had to get home before my dad thought I was kidnapped. ;) I have a photo shoot today but was hoping you'd be open to meeting me for lunch. I could come over to do homework after too. If you want.**

**You can meet me at the park at 12.**

**See you,**

**Your Chaton**

Marinette stared down at the letter in her hands for several moments before screaming.

"Marinette!" Tikki scolded with a laugh. "You're going to scare the neighbors."

"Sorry, Tikki. I just can't believe it really happened. Adrien is Chat." She dropped back onto her chaise, staring up at the letter. "This is the best day of my life."

Tikki giggled. "Oh, Marinette. I'm glad things worked out for the best."

The girl sighed and hugged the letter to her chest. The next moment her phone buzzed.

She grabbed it, and saw that she had fourteen texts from Alya and six missed calls. But the main thing she saw was that it was 12:05.

"Tikki! I'm late!" she cried jumping up and grabbing her purse before running out the door. "It's only our first date and I'm already late!" she skidded to a stop as she exited the apartment. "But he never said it was a date. Maybe he doesn't want to date me." She clutched at her head as her imagination ran wild.

"Marinette!" Tikki called to her. "You won't know unless you go."

Marinette nodded before running out the door of the building and racing down the street toward the park. At first, she didn't see him.  _Maybe he already left._

Than she spotted Adrien, sitting alone on a bench. His elbows rested on his knees as he sat twirling a rose between his fingers, a sad expression on his face.

Marinette took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  _This is Chat. You can do this. Just apologize._

"Hi, Chaton." She waved as she stepped in front of him.

Adrien jumped up at her voice, dropping the rose. His eyes went wide as he saw her. "Ladybug! I mean, Marinette, you're late." He blushed at what he had said. "I mean, you're here. I'm glad. I thought maybe I misunderstood and you wouldn't want to meet. Or maybe I dreamed it all. Or maybe you would want to pretend like none of this ever happened." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before bending and picking up the rose. "This you is for a rose. I mean, this-"

But he didn't get to finish explaining his stuttering gibberish, because at that moment Marinette had leaned up and kissed his lips. His eyes went wide as she pulled away.

She reached out and took the rose. "Thank you, Adrien. That's sweet."

His hand went up to touch his lips. "You kissed me," he whispered.

Marinette giggled. "I did. Is that all right?" her nerves had mostly dissipated after seeing how nervous he was but there was still some uncertainty in the back of her mind.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm good with that."

"Sorry I'm late. I only just woke up a few minutes ago." She told him as she looked down at the rose in her hands.

He chuckled before taking her hand. "Of course you did. I should've expected nothing else."

The pair began to walk with Marinette sticking her tongue out at his remark about her tardiness.

"Careful, a cat might get your tongue," Adrien teased.

Marinette blushed, "So where to?"

"Anywhere's fine with me." He winked at her. "As long as you're there."

Marinette rolled her eyes with a laugh. Then they both heard her phone ringing. Marinette pulled it out of her purse.

"Oh, it's Alya." She answered the phone, "Hi Alya. What's up?"

Adrien winced as he could hear Alya yelling through the phone. "What do you mean 'What's up'? I've been calling and texting you for hours! You never told me what happened with Adrien."

"She knows?" Adrien asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Marinette's eyes widened as she realized she forgot to tell Adrien a key piece of information. "Just a second, Alya. He's right here."

She held the phone away and leaned close to Adrien. "One last thing, Alya is Rena Rouge."

Adrien laughed, "Of course she is." He held out a hand for the phone and Marinette obliged.

"Hey Rena," he greeted.

"If it isn't Monsieur Chat Noir himself." Alya replied, "I hope you know you owe me an exclusive interview for the blog."

"No problem, but for right now, I have a date with my lady. She'll call you later to give you details. But for now, she's mine." He handed the phone back to Marinette.

"Have fun with your new boyfriend, M. I'll call you after dinner tonight and you can tell me all about it."

Once the call ended, Marinette took Adrien's hand again. "So, you're my boyfriend now?" She asked, looking up at him.

He tugged her closer. "If you'll have me."

And he only waited long enough for her to nod, before kissing her.


End file.
